Les fantômes du passé
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: La veille de la 30e commémoration de la Bataille de Poudlard, Rose constate qu'elle n'est pas la seule à fuir cette cérémonie. Mais les raisons de Drago sont sensiblement différentes des siennes.


**Note d'auteur**** : ****Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du grand défi "A vos claviers 2018" organisé sur HPF l'été dernier par ET et The Night Circus. Lors de ce défi, nous avions plusieurs défis avec un thème, des contraintes, et nous devions écrire un texte dessus.**

**Défi 4 :**

• Votre personnage devra **TOMBER** : tomber amoureux, tomber dans les pommes, tomber des nues, tomber de haut, tomber à genoux, tomber bien bas, tomber la chemise :mrgreen: , etc.  
• Le verbe TOMBER ne pourra apparaître qu'**une fois maximum** dans votre texte (sous n'importe quel(le) temps/conjugaison)  
• Vous devez écrire minimum 100 mots consécutifs sur **la douleur que ressent votre personnage lors de son atterrissage physique ou émotionnel**. - consécutifs = en un ou plusieurs paragraphes, non coupés par des dialogues, etc.

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

— N'oublie pas cette année…

Rose soupira, sans chercher à cacher son agacement face au froncement de sourcils sévère de sa mère.

— Je n'avais pas _oublié_, Maman, j'avais juste… d'autres trucs à faire.

— D'autres trucs plus importants qu'une commémoration qui a lieu une seule fois par an ?

Même à 22 ans, Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de se ratatiner légèrement sur place lorsque sa mère prenait ce ton autoritaire et sans appel.

— Vingt heures, demain, à Poudlard, asséna Hermione en tournant les talons. Et ne traîne pas pour réserver ton Portoloin, tu sais qu'ils sont pris d'assaut à cette date !

Rose marmonna son approbation et ne s'autorisa à souffler un bon coup que lorsque sa mère fut hors de son champ de vision. Elle l'admirait, elle la respectait – et pas seulement parce qu'elle était Ministre de la Magie et tenait plus ou moins le monde sorcier britannique dans le creux de sa main – mais ce ton péremptoire avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote !

Les bras chargés de bulletins d'information du Ministère à distribuer aux employés, elle entra dans le premier bureau venu pour échapper aux regards curieux des gens qui avaient assisté à cet échange houleux.

— Ravi de voir que je ne suis plus le seul à subir les foudres de votre mère, fit une voix cynique dans son dos.

Rose sursauta et fit volte-face. Le haussement de sourcil moqueur de Drago Malefoy lui arracha un deuxième soupir.

— Vous êtes un privilégié, par rapport à ce qu'elle me fait subir depuis que je suis née, marmonna Rose.

— Vous avez l'air en effet d'avoir été une enfant détestée et maltraitée. Ce sont des traces de coups sur vos bras et votre visage, sûrement ?

Rose ne réagit même pas, ce qui sembla le décevoir un peu. Ses taches de rousseur étaient devenues un sujet de plaisanterie récurrent entre eux – enfin, surtout pour lui, qui ne semblait pas se lasser des diverses comparaisons que cela permettait. Elle n'était pas surprise, sa mère l'avait prévenue des tendances au comique de répétition du directeur-adjoint du Département de la coopération magique internationale. Notamment quant aux plaisanteries faciles sur le physique.

Elle s'était habituée, finalement. Employée depuis deux ans, elle n'avait pas encore assez d'ancienneté pour lui rendre la pareille, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait – elle aurait des choses à dire sur ses cheveux notamment.

— C'est cette fichue commémoration… maugréa-t-elle en entrouvrant la porte pour voir s'il restait des gens dans le couloir.

— Ah oui, c'est demain, réagit-il sur un ton un peu trop nonchalant pour être naturel.

— Ma mère veut que j'y aille… pour les 30 ans, elle dit que c'est important. Je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence est essentielle, c'est pas comme si je l'avais vécue cette Bataille. J'en ai suffisamment entendu parler chez moi, et ensuite à Poudlard…

Malefoy restait étrangement silencieux, ce n'était pas son genre. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la houspille pour qu'elle retourne travailler plutôt de lui tenir la jambe avec ses caprices de gamine, mais rien. Rose risqua un regard vers lui. Le menton appuyé sur ses doigts joints, il fixait le vide, avec une expression qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vue. Celle de quelqu'un absorbé dans un souvenir, au point de le vivre d'un peu trop près, à en juger le froncement de sourcils et les jointures blanchies de ses doigts.

— Mr Malefoy ? risqua Rose en agitant la main devant son regard vague.

Il sursauta, et mit quelques secondes à faire le point sur elle, comme s'il ne comprenait pas à quel moment il avait atterri dans ce bureau. En temps normal, ce serait le moment où il la virerait de son bureau à grands coups de « Weasley, Granger, Weasley-Granger, je me fous pas mal de l'ordre dans lequel il faut les mettre, si vous pouviez déguerpir et me laisser bosser tranquille, j'apprécierais ». Mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir eu 12 Optimal à ses ASPIC pour comprendre que la situation était tout sauf normale.

Alors Rose mit les pieds dans le plat, parce que c'était ça ou sortir sur la pointe des pieds pour le laisser replonger dans ses souvenirs morbides, et ce n'était pas une option envisageable.

— Vous allez y aller ? Demain je veux dire. À Poudlard.

Malefoy écarquilla les yeux. Probablement qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre d'intrusion dans sa vie privée. Eh bien ça compenserait pour tous ses commentaires débiles sur ses taches de rousseur et ses cheveux indomptables.

— Non, finit-il par répondre. Non, ce n'est pas spécialement au programme.

— Vous au moins, personne ne vous force à vous rendre à ce truc…

— Cela va sans dire. Mes deux parents sont décédés, ainsi que mon épouse. Il reste peu de gens susceptibles de me forcer à quoique ce soit.

— Même pas ma mère ? tenta de plaisanter Rose.

Ce fut un échec total. La tirade de Malefoy sur sa famille était encore une fois faussement détachée. Elle n'était pas experte en déchiffrement des émotions, mais l'homme face à elle n'était clairement pas en paix avec lui-même.

Rose posa ses bulletins sur un des meubles de l'immense bureau et osa s'approcher un peu de son interlocuteur, qui la considéra d'un regard en coin, suspicieux.

— C'est tellement déprimant… Célébrer la mort de dizaines de personnes…

— Commémorer. Il y a une nuance de taille entre les deux termes.

— Ça dépend du point de vue. Il y a un paquet de gens demain qui y vont pour _célébrer_ la mort de Voldemort, de Bellatrix Lestrange…

Elle réalisa soudain de qui elle parlait.

— Désolée, j'oubliais que Lestrange était votre tante…

— Ma tante était une cinglée, et sa mort est au moins un fait notable que je dois reconnaître à votre grand-mère.

Rose hésita avant d'oser poser sa question :

— Et votre femme… elle était… ?

Ce fut comme si elle avait prononcé le mot de passe pour débloquer tout le système. Malefoy sortit aussitôt de sa léthargie et braqua sur elle un regard incendiaire – et rougi, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper.

— Ma femme n'avait rien à voir avec ces gens ! rugit-il en se levant d'un bond. Asteria a grandi dans une famille de Sang-Pur mais elle n'a jamais adhéré à toutes ces idées ! Elle était… trop bien pour ce monde…

Ce n'était pas un effet de son imagination, ses yeux étaient rouges, et bien trop brillants. Figée par la stupeur, Rose n'osa pas lui répondre. Elle le voyait se débattre avec ses souvenirs, les réminiscences de son épouse, décédée dix ans plus tôt. Il ne s'était jamais remarié, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'après elle il ait fréquenté d'autres femmes, mais elle comprenait désormais pourquoi. Il semblait l'avoir aimée d'une telle force… Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être capable de ce genre de sentiment, et surtout qu'il puisse en souffrir. Lui, d'ordinaire si cynique, si détaché dans sa manière d'être, semblait à présent ressentir la brûlure de l'absence au plus profond de son être, et Rose s'en voulut terriblement de l'avoir poussé à se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Il gardait son regard fixé sur elle, les larmes proches de poindre. La respiration saccadée, les ailes du nez frémissantes, tout dans son attitude trahissait la douleur qu'il éprouvait. Probablement pas uniquement due à la mort de son épouse, car il avait commencé à se comporter bizarrement au moment où elle avait mentionné la commémoration. Elle se demanda s'il revivait en mémoire la Bataille, ou d'autres épisodes de la guerre…

Ce Drago Malefoy face à elle, debout, les poings rivés à son bureau et les bras tremblants, ce n'était pas l'homme qu'elle côtoyait depuis qu'elle travaillait ici. L'espace d'un instant, il avait **tombé** le masque, dévoilant une facette de sa personnalité que Rose n'avait jamais soupçonnée.

— Je suis sincèrement désolée, souffla-t-elle, je ne voulais pas vous forcer à vous rappeler…

— Vous avez grandi avec des héros de guerre, Rose. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que ça fait de voir sa famille détruite par le déshonneur, en particulier quand c'est à juste titre. Ma femme a été une des seules personnes à me voir pour ce que j'étais, et n'avoir rien à faire de mon nom de famille, alors vous comprendrez que depuis sa disparition, cette période de l'année soit assez désagréable à traverser pour moi. Parce qu'il n'y a plus personne pour me rappeler que je ne suis pas uniquement l'homme abject que les journaux ont longtemps décrit et décrivent encore parfois.

Il se rassit, plus posément, et s'essuya brièvement les yeux, le regard obstinément fixé sur le mur face à Rose.

— Oui, j'imagine… murmura-t-elle.

Rouge de confusion, Rose reprit ses bulletins, et ouvrit la porte en silence. Elle sortit du bureau sur la pointe des pieds, mais au dernier moment, elle se tourna vers lui et ajouta avec douceur :

— Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous étiez un homme abject, Mr Malefoy.

Et sans s'attarder sur le regard troublé qu'il lui adressa, elle referma la porte.

* * *

**Note de fin**** : Voilàààà :) Au départ, je voulais faire un vrai Drarose, avec elle qui vient le réconforter et tout, mais en fait j'aime bien aussi, comme ça. Y a pas de romance, mais je peux très facilement imaginer une suite à cette discussion, parce que cette scène aurait brisé une forme de glace entre eux, elle serait la seule à l'avoir vu dans cet état, et du coup ça créerait un truc un peu particulier entre eux...**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas ! Et puis rapport à la contrainte de "tomber", j'ai donc choisi ici l'expression "tomber le masque" (Arrêter de se camoufler / Se montrer comme tel, sans tricherie).**

**Merci d'avoir lu, vous pouvez me laisser un petit mot, ça me ferait très plaisir :)**


End file.
